


Something New

by Rivulet027



Series: Toku Femslash [28]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kim sets up Aisha with Kat.
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Katherine Hillard
Series: Toku Femslash [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970869
Kudos: 2





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the drabblesoup prompt out of the frying pan, into the fire on dreamwidth. And also because I started playing sims 4 and sim Kat started flirting with sim Aisha and why have I never written this pairing before?

Aisha is in the middle of telling Kim that she doesn’t need to be set up, that she’s enjoying being single. It’s a bit of an exaggeration, but she doesn’t need her best friend to set her up with another friend. Then she realizes Kim isn’t even looking at her, so she turns and feels all her words stutter to a stop as she takes in the woman walking towards them.

“Her name is Kat,” Kim says. “She also worked with Zordon. She’s a ballerina, who loves animals as much as you. Also, she’s dated women before.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
